how to catch a demon boyfriend for prom
by blackcherryimplants
Summary: Oh how to live? your proms in 2 weeks, dress check, shoes check date? oopsies... well dont worry with a mad sugar buzz, and a pink fur lined remote, its instant date from da fudal era!


Blackcherryimplants: Hey all well I have been surfing for a while on fan An I have decided by using my magical sugar buzzed author powers to transport the inu gang here, for all to question! YAY!and I have to get a few questions out first, then Kimmie's, Sarah's, and hell everyones really.  
oh e-mail me with questions... if you review them will take it down... or hell, if ya wanna be in that bad, I have a few select places for people who wanna fight for ownership of the inu cast boys.. but I call sesshy:dives into her basement to sesshy tied up:  
SAY IT SEXAY DOG MAN!  
sesshy:whimper: she dont own any of us.. BUT SHE KIDNAPPED ME PLEASE HEEEELLLLPPP MMMMMEEEEE!  
Blackcherry:knocked him out: heh umm yea I dont own nothin, BUT... :looks at seshy: you can rape the willing right?  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( . )  
(scene: big tall yellow house, and a herd of hyper teens in the kitchen)

Liz sat lounged out on her table bored as hell "there's nothing fun to do..." she moaned. Sarah sat up from the pantry with 16 pixie stix's in her mouth. "yummy, I do loves me some raves.." Liz shot up, and banged her head on the kitchen chandlere(A/N-fancy french word, now everyone go OHHH!) "no! remember last time when you sold smarties as X? then we got the shit beat out of us by some experienced Ravers!" kimmie shot up from the couch, looking sick. "ouchies... I had no idea glow sticks hurt that much..." Stephnie got up from her spot 6 millisemicentitinnytinymeters away from the t.v. "how about we bring the inu gang here? the only new epi's there are only show up on Saturday... so.. mabye we could... play?"

Liz jumped up and down, pulling her pigtails and started to sing loudly. "_**There's one thing I've always wanted to do, cos I think it'd be such fun. It's to go round pinching every man I see, firmly on the bum. To watch them blush and edge away would be my greatest thrill. On tubs and crowded pavements I'd me out to kill... I'd pull a handful off their manly cheek, or perhaps I'd try a simpler style and perfect a gentle tweak... Denim bums and pinstripe bums I'd give them all fair share, a pinch just hard enough to prove that the tweaker sex was there!**_... ah buddah bless Fran landsman!" Kimmie sweat droped "you memorized that didn't you?" Liz simply said "yup"Cassie rolled her eyes. "oi brit, I bet 50 bizzilion yen that inu's gay!" Bittany just sighed and started doing her ballet steps. "well first you'd win, cuz I saw the way he looks at miroku, second, 50 bizzilion yen's only like 2 bucks in american cash!"

Angelina started jumping up and down with Liz, untill liz kicked her into brit. "you dont dance till you pay me back biach!" but angelina laughed and tackled liz, and soon it was every girl for her self. Sarah jumped in the middle of the girls, and pulled out a fancy pink fur lined remote controll. "did Liz decorate that?" kimmie asked. liz tisked, but looked at her outfit; a bright hot pink hello kittie tee-shirt and a black schoolgirl skirt. suddenly angelina started to sneak up behind her, but liz picked her up, and tossed her to siberia. "well..." she replied, fixing her shirt, and messed up hair. Sarah started twitching violently, and finally shouted "HERE THEY COME"

(BANG!)

Everyone shouted at the same time- "Where are we?" Liz jumped on her kitchen counter and laughed loudly "you my dears are in my beautiful wonderful, super no one can get out of kitchen! YAY!" she laughed and contiued "and dont forget my crazy friends!" Kimmie tilted her head bach and laughed rather madly "MUHAHAHAHAHHAH! oh :sniff: sorry umm I'm Kimmie... and this is.." but Inuyasha budded in; "HELL!" Miroku smothed his robes and leared at Kimmie "now now inuyasha dont be hasty, they're six beauty full women standing in the same room as us..." but sarah jumped, hid under the table and pointed a single finger at miroku "AHH! NO! SCARY PERVERT MONK... AHHHHHH!" Cassie shook her head and muttered "rrriiiggghhhttt... I'm cassie.. umm yea this is brit," she waved a hand at girl in tight blue jeans and black tank top, "this is sarah..." She waved hand at girl trying to snort sugar up her nose.. "WAIT! NO SARAH THATS A BAD SARAH!" and all the girls tryed to pull her away"

Sarah smiled inwardly (A/N: two fancy word my wonderful readers!) "this is some good stuff maaaannnn..." Liz slapped her head very hard "uggg Bakas..."but kagome walked to kimmie "umm what are we doing here.. umm... kim right?" kimmie blinked amazed she could speak anything, besides the ocassional screetch of 'INUYASHA!' "oh yea well me and me strange sugar induced friends decided, since we have been watching you all for a very long time, that we did'nt like what we saw.. so we brought you here... and umm where gonna like, ask you questions an junk"

stephnie started to whipe the drool, from staring at inuyasha to long and blurted out- "SHE FORGOT TO SAY WHO WE LOVE!" Liz started to jump up and down again, but this time her long red hair was flapping around on her back. "YEA YOU FORGOT TO SAY HOW MUCH I LOVE FLUFFY-SAMA!" Kimmie rolled her eyes and turned to the group "oh right... I love Miroku, cassie loves kouga, brit's gotta thing for narku, steph's fan girl in love with Inuyasha, sarah loves houjo for some reason... and lizzie..." she turns to liz pressed up against sesshomarru, batting ger eyes at him, but hiding duct tape and rope behind her back. "well lets just say shes got her eyes on da fluffy man." kimmie muttered.

Kouga backed into a wall, "umm stay away from me..." but poor Seshomarru let out a GIRLISH SCREAM "AAAHHHGGGG! scary stalker lady!" Miroku though, looked kimmie over "oh intresting..." as his right hand twitched in butt grabbing want. Sango simply sat next to shippo. "fine by me... but how can you want a monk when you got a true blue demon man?" Shippou sat next to her, wearin a light blue leasure suit. "heyyy baby, I like your outfit." he said smoothly. "aw! thats sweet!" sango said blushing, "but it'd look better on my bedroom floor." sango blushed brighter as shippou grinned, and reached up on his tip-toes to feel her up.

Steph tackled Inuyasha, and started ripping his cloths off, "IEEE! KAGOMEEEEEEE! SAVE MEEEE!" kagome smiled and watched as steph started going for the pants. Sarah, and brit started looking for 'thier' men, and miroku asked the question plauging his mind(A/N: another smart phrase!)" how'd we get here?"(A/N: damn never mind) he asked kimmie. Kimmie pulled out glasses and chart "well due to the flux in the time space continuum...and the change in aerodynamic pressure in the equliberium of the isatope we young adults have made it possiable..." but sarah grabbed the chart Kimmie was using and bashed her over the head with it...

"NO..LEARNING..AFTER..SUMMER..SCHOOL! WE WONT LEARN, EVEN WHEN THE SCARY BAND GEEKS FIND US, WE WONT LEARN WHEN THE BIO HALL SMELLS LIKE TUNA, AND WE WONT LEARN WHEN MR. COMBS BREAKS OUT HIS LIGHTSABER AND STABS US WITH IT!"

Cassie stopped and shook her head. "ok well Im gonna start asking... first question is to inuyasha, from stephnie-  
Hey! umm inuyasha, can I bear your child? I love you so much! I SWEAR I WILL NEVER PULL YOU INTO HELL!"

cassie shook her head, "poor confused girl..." she leand on kouga and, grabbed his butt, "cant you see wolfs have a cute lil tail? she winkd at him and groped his inside thighes softly. Kouga tried to scream, but he remerbered a phrase- "YOU CANT RAPE THE WILLING!"

suddenly kikyou appeard. "excuse me? wench you better step off!" she started doing the ghetto booty ass kicking walk, and ripped stephnie off inuyasha by her hair, but Stephnie's eyes grew red and scary as the eturnal flames of hell spurt behind her. "YOU MESS WIT DA FRO YOU GOT TA GO HOOCHIE!"

Liz extended her arms out pushing the group back, "umm you guys better step back..." but her hands 'slipped' and she only managed to grab sesshomarru's... 'package' "IEEE! CRAZY STALKER LADY WHO SLEEPS WITH A PLUSHIE OF ME!" liz pulled out her 'how to catch a crazy dog deamon, and keep him too' special boyfriend kit "how'd ya know?" she shouted as she began to chase him with ropes and duct tape.

cassie shielded kouga's eyes, and shouted "don't look my love its to scary to watch!" Kouga simply sighed, what watch that wench?" he pointed to stephi, who had flames around her. "or that wench?" pointed to Liz running after a screeching sesshy.  
Liz stopped chasing sesshy, "yea stephie hates kikyou with every fiber of her loathing being... And" she paused to watch as steph broke out her big GHETTO BINDER OF DOOM! MUHAHAHAHA (a/n: sorry.. umm yea :sniff: it was muffin of doom but I saw someone had stole it... damn you fan and easily copied fan fictions!) "she's kinda mad..." steph shouted loudly "HEY WHERE YA GOIN KIKYOU? I JUST WANNA PLAY!" She chased her around in a circle, while brit tried to stop Steph, and

kagome consoled the crying inuyasha. "WHY CANT WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?" he shouted Brittany shouted at steph "LADY STEPHIE! PLAESE! KILLING IS WRONG!" she managed to pick her up bridal style even though shes cursing so bad it would make a sailor blush. "GAD DAMN MOTHA LIL BITCHY ASSED HOE! TOUCH ME HOOCH COME ON I FUCKIN DARE YA! but she was silenced by brit punching her in the mouth.

Brit looked at her sad friend and dropped her on her butt. "no more anger?" steph looked up :sigh: "nope just..." she stared at inuyasha hungrly, "inuyasha-hanyu" (suddenly kikyou diseapers because she didnt fit the plot... (A/N: hey plot holes, simple plot holes my friends)

Kimmie grew impatiant "so inu, are you gonna anwser the question or not? dont tell em your gay like your brother..." Liz, sesshy, and inuyahsa all looked at each other and tilted thier heads back to scream "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO(GASP) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOO!  
!" Inuyasha stopped and poked kimmie " fine," he turnd to a convient camara man, a lawyer, all of the people that ever met stephenie, and steph herself. "I would rather be a WOMEN then ever, EVER mate with a fan girl!" He grabbed kagome strongly "RAMEN... I mean Kagome is my one true love!" Both Ramen and kagome grew all teary eyed "DO YA REALLY MEAN IT INUYASHA?" Inuyasha spoke softly "forever... now- KISS THIS LOVEABLE PUPPY!"

Sarah, kimmie,cassie,brit, steph, and liz shouted, "ew teddy bear puke!" Sango gagged. "I'll take shippou... I MEAN A RANDOM HOT GUY ANY DAY!" she realesed a nervers laughter. Shippou moved closer to her, "you know what you mean baby..." he winked with his martinni and a cig. Liz stared at him, half way through tying up sessomarru. "umm where'd ya get the booze little man?" she looked around susspically. "I got them from your friend stephnie. All I had to do was give her a piece of inu's hair and she all gave me the key to her liquer cabinet..." Sarah grew all crazy eyed "BOOZE! GIMMIE GMIMMIE GMIMMIE"

Kimmie turned to the camara, while miroku is pulling down her shirt, and kissing her neck. "well sorry that I have ta cut this short..." she moaned when he licked her collar bone, "but I'm really needed elsewhere"

:camara pans out to inuyasha and kagome making out, sesshy crying in a corner, tied up, with Liz next to him talking about ther future grandchildren, and how preety thier wedding is going to be, Shippou and sango getting a lap dance from the ramen, and kouga pealing cassie from his leg, while trying to run away:  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( . )  
Blackcherryimplants:This is getting kinda interesting... but yea, seirously, all my friends like this, and I do, oh and on that note all the OC characters are realy people, names and all, and any new ones are real too, thier just my zaney sugar enduced friends, so if ya wanna come in to da fic, give me a name, and a guy or gal you're willing to fight for(lol), as long as it aint sesshy-sama! lol jus kidding if you wanna fight me for him, we'll have a tug-o-war using his boa/tail, or something of the same length :wink: just drop me a line

Sesshy- PLEASE! DO SOMETHING! I'VE BEEN LOCKED IN HER BASEMENT FOR 6 WEEKS! SHE'S BEEN FEEDING ME NOTHING BUT COLD PIZZA AND MOUTAIN DEW, AND PLAYING NOTHING BUT MARVIN GAY AND BOYZ-TO-MEN! PLEASE I CANT HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER:tied to a chair trying to escape:

Blackcherryimplants: well ya hear the man, review, or sessomarru will have nothing but cold pizza and moutain dew, and listen to nothing but marvin gaye and boyz-to-men... so if you review I'll upgrade him to top ramen, and coffie and sucky emo bands:tackled him: third time this week fluffy-sama, you know what that means!

sesshy- NOOOOOOO! NOT THE CLOSET AGAIN! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY! JUST DONT PUT ME IN THE CLOSET AGAIN:whimper:

CHI CHI! review review!


End file.
